


The Cigarette Duet

by Mangalover4321



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt No Comfort, Sick Character, Songfic, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: "Honey can't you trust me? When I want to stop I can." Based off the song, "The Cigarette Duet" by Princess Chelsea, Buttercup attempts to convince Butch to quit smoking.





	The Cigarette Duet

**Author's Note:**

> So I orginally wrote this story and posted it back in 2016 on fanfiction.net but figured I might as well post it on here so enjoy this sad tale!

He leaned against the wall of school building a blunt in his mouth and smoke escaping his nostrils. Today was a school day so he was required to look nice with a green button up shirt with black baggy pants that held his package of cigarettes. He glanced up to the sky and saw the gray clouds hovering above him, scowling at the sight of that. Then he looked to his right seeing a girl in a list green tank top and black skirt who wore a scowl across her face at the sight of the Marlboro cigarette between his chapped lips and blood shot green eyes staring right back at her. He removed the blunt and smoke escaping his lips as she then moved over to the wall, leaning against it next to him. He noticed her stare of the cigarette and stated, "It's just a cigarette and it cannot be that bad."

She sighed at this and looked down to the ground from his response, whispering, "Honey don't you love me and you know it makes me sad?"

He scowled at this and put it back between his lips, stating, "It's just a cigarette like you always used to do."

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of both of the blunt and his breath from using the product before sighing and standing up. She stood face to face with him, about a foot smaller than him, while remembering her time of smoking also and said, "I was different then, I don't need them to be cool."

He looked baffled a this and chuckled a little at this before coughing, a heavy juicy sound that made her wince.

"It's just a cigarette and it harms your pretty lungs." She told him and he looked away from that response.

"Well it's only twice a week so there's not much of a chance." He replied and she still frowned at this, annoyance written in her bright green eyes.

"It's just a cigarette it'll soon be only ten." She responded and he grind his teeth together at this, knowing she was concerning about his while being.

"Honey can't you trust me? When I want to stop I can." He hissed back and her eyes grew wide at his threatening tone. She slowly moved to grab it but he snatched her hand instead, gripping slightly tight.

"It's just a cigarette and it's just a Marlboro Light." He said to calm her down but that only made her expression filled with sorrow.

"Maybe but is it worth it if we fight?" She argued back and he scowled at this, now trying to ignore her pleas.

"It's just a cigarette that I got from Ace." He told her and she snapped out of his grip, anger flowing with determination in her eyes.  
"He's gonna get a smack and I'm gonna give you three." She snarled at him and that got his attention now.

"It's just a cigarette and I only did it once!" He shouted at her as she replied back also, "It's just a cigarette and it will soon be only ten!"

Her fist clenched at her side as his eyebrows began to twitch in annoyance at her points. His body was trembling at this and shouted again, "It's only twice a week so there's not much of a chance!"

He then began to cough heavily and a headache began to form over his eye. He tried to calm himself down with releasing the smoke in lungs and she then refuted back, "It'll make you sick so there's not much of a chance."

He growled at this and then sank down to his knees with the blunt between his fingers, trembling at her words that were beginning to be correct. He could feel himself battling from which side to choose and whispered out, "It's just a cigarette and I'm sorry that I did it."

She could tears pool up in her eyes and say, "It's just a cigarette, you'll be sorry that you did it."

Rain slowly began to drizzle around the two. Both of their black hair dropping down without life and he glanced up to sky and pushed his hair away from his face. The rain was drizzling out his blunt but he couldn't decide if he should care or not that she was taking away his fun.

He then whispered out, "Honey can't you trust me? When I want to stop I can."

With that response, she stepped away from him and finally let her tears out, mixing with the rain. She started to whimper at his response and knew he wouldn't quit anytime soon. She's tried to reason with him many time yet nothing seemed to work.

And this was her final attempt before she would move on and he wouldn't be right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I wrote this song after listening to the song, "The Cigarette Duet" by Princess Chelsea from this AMV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jy1-uJR6L38 
> 
> I thought this could be a cool but sad story about how Buttercup tries to get Butch to quit smoking but in the end it doesn't matter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this story.


End file.
